Many prior known metal buildings systems lack innovative and efficient means for insulation against heat transfer, or efficient means for applying or assembling the insulation. The two main categories of metal buildings are frameless, and frame and cladding. Frameless buildings are made from arch shaped panels that can be roll formed at the assembly site and seamed together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,430 to the present applicant, and the related patents, disclose an example of a building system of roll formed, arch shaped panels.
Frameless buildings are usually insulated with spray-on insulation material such as urethane foam or cellulose applied to the inside surface of the finished building. A sealer or flame resistant coating is usually required over the insulation. Only moderate R-values and poor surface finishes are achieved with these spray-on insulations. Also, frameless building systems are not as suitable for traditional building shapes that have vertical walls and a flat or pitched roof
Known frame and cladding metal buildings are generally designed and fabricated in-plant as kits for complete buildings of a specified dimension, then packaged and shipped to the distributor and ultimately the end user where the parts are finally assembled at the job site. This assembly process requires heavy cranes to erect relatively heavy steel frames and hundreds of hours to screw fasten the metal outer cladding sheets onto the purlin structures of these frames. Some of the disadvantages of these prior building practices are that the ultimate user must often order the building well in advance of installation, must absorb high costs in packaging, shipping, and insurance as well as final assembly. Nor do these prior practices provide any opportunity for changes in the final dimension or size in the building. Once ordered, the user cannot readily change an original choice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,230 to the present applicant discloses an example of a metal building system with vertical walls and a pitched roof having a relatively simple frame and cladding panels. The components can be formed on site and the framing jig disclosed is adjustable in size and shape to form buildings of different heights and widths. The framing jig rotates to erect building sections, so that a heavy crane is not required to erect the frame. A building system with fewer frame parts in each frame element will reduce fabrication and assembly costs. Greater cross-section strength in the cladding panels will reduce the number of sections and frame elements required for a building of a given size, and thereby reduce material, fabrication and assembly costs.
Frame and cladding metal buildings are usually insulated with cumbersome roll-batten insulation applied across the purlins that connect the frame elements. The insulation is covered by light-gauge inner cladding secured by screws that extend through the cladding and insulation, and into the purlins. The screws allow heat transfer between the inner cladding, the frame elements and the outer cladding.